


【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦6

by unbrella



Category: aa - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrella/pseuds/unbrella





	【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦6

00.  
他就不信这个邪！  
“蔡徐坤和朱正廷，是不是合法夫夫？！”  
“我们这性关系是不是受法律保护？受不受家庭保护？受不受伦理保护？嗯?”  
“你发情期不找我找谁？抑制剂吗？情趣玩具吗？”“这些冰冷的玩意能满足你吗？在有丈夫的前提下用这些东西不反人伦吗？”  
他说这些，估计朱正廷也体会不到，没有人替蔡徐坤设身处地想，赤身裸体相对时，情欲火热的另一半宁愿选择工具也不愿要你，这不是当面侮辱是什么？！“我他妈又不是……不行！”一个挺腰，蔡徐坤深深刺入，打得身下的人一抖，无声流着泪。  
“饶了我吧。”这人轻声说。  
蔡徐坤摇摇头，朱正廷根本不知道，自己的穴现在软烂到什么地步，分明是已经被操熟了的感觉，那里正在分泌着粘稠的体液，帮助那根大性器滑腻的探进更深处。“什么时候你的脑子讲话顺着心，心又跟身体一致再来找我吧。”  
他抬起朱正廷的屁股，让他能看到两人交合的地方，眼睁睁看着粗鲁的大家伙正在进进出出可怜小穴的样子，而自己有节奏的挺动着腰，有技巧地抽插，强而有力往一个地方送着。  
刺激他。  
不出所料，小穴一阵剧烈吮吸，蔡徐坤暗道不好，赶紧拔出，果然一波潮吹紧随其后喷了出来。  
又急又猛。  
他对这具身体太熟悉了，G点、敏感点、生殖腔的位置，高潮时的表情……所以他盯着朱正廷的脸，操着下面，差不多的时候就能让他投降。  
但他不敢说完全掌握这个人的心。  
他总觉得摸不清朱正廷到底爱不爱自己，即使为他生了孩子，也没有像他爱他那样多。  
也许是自己追的他吧，高岭之花在被放进心里一处高不可攀的山崖，自己攀折都费劲。  
蔡徐坤想到这，又把巨物塞进朱正廷的穴里。  
那就用做爱来确认吧，人的本能，和本能之下的反应。  
这一次又没有插几下，朱正廷就叫着泻了出来，蔡徐坤仍旧是预先抽出，看那一股股水紧随其来，趁朱正廷还没从余韵中恢复，又插了进去。  
“啊！”一波未平一波又起，朱正廷被迫呻吟着，感觉自己到了极限，“别折磨我了，求求你，求求你……”他微弱求着身上的人，他受不了这种玩弄，也知道蔡徐坤是有目的地干他，否则不会每次都直捣那个点，以前蔡徐坤为了让他有更好的体验，开始时是会避开那个点的。  
不会再有循序渐进了，蔡徐坤捅进去，立马退出来，捅进去，退出来……往复几次牵引，故意勾出水来，热热的，一小股一小股的喷。  
“贝贝，你这样，我根本没法插啊。”蔡徐坤着急，  
朱正廷的身体太敏感了，几乎碰一下就一阵轻抖，插两下就会高潮。  
这样搞下去，什么时候是个头。  
一不做二不休，蔡徐坤干脆埋在朱正廷体内急速抽动，他的腰像装了马达，推动着那根巨物不知疲倦的捣黄龙，不管朱正廷是不是到了高潮，一律不撤出。  
哪怕他急得要喷水，继续插。  
“啊、啊啊啊————”原本无力的朱正廷不知从哪来了力气，突然拔高了嗓音，叫得凄惨无比。体内巨物带来的酸麻传遍四肢百骸，冲到脑顶又带着点传回来，下腹爽得攀到高峰，前面毫不犹豫一泄而出，后穴却在灭顶之时继续被顶弄，被逼带着探索到更高的地方。  
“啊不行！不行！让我出来，出来！”朱正廷直捶地板，蔡徐坤不理他，他终于忍不住喷了出来。  
是的，一边插一边喷，汁水四溅。  
“呜呜呜呜……”极度快感后他的叫床声转化成痛哭，那哭声由快乐和屈辱构成，刺激着蔡徐坤的神经。  
是的，他也没见过这副模样的朱正廷——几乎完全绽放的花。修长的双腿胡乱张着，穴里不间断潮吹着，喷出汁液，被他抽插着溅到他浓密的耻毛上、腹毛上，气垫床上，最后汇成蜿蜒的溪流，潺潺作响。  
他的仙子，被他干到了这种地步。  
蔡徐坤红了眼，又在体内奋力抽插几十下，粗喘着射进生殖腔。  
他抱紧朱正廷射精，见他虽然闭着眼睛喘着气，但身体已经逐渐冷了下来，不烫了。  
太好了，终于过去了。  
01.  
不知是不是难以面对这样的自己，还是不想见到蔡徐坤，结束后朱正廷很快昏睡过去。认命的由蔡徐坤清理完毕，浴毯一裹，抱着去了次卧。  
“妈。”蔡徐坤一脸疲惫，刚开卧室门，他妈妈站在楼梯上。她还是担心的，就算在一楼，上面叫得那么大声……蔡徐坤也知道他妈妈在想什么，站在那让她看。  
“正廷……”蔡妈妈目光在他怀里的人身上逡巡，脸上潮红未褪尽，浴毯胡乱裹住了关键，但香肩和长腿还是露了出来。  
“没事儿。”蔡徐坤掂了掂怀里的人,当着他妈的面狠狠亲了一口，“我喊医生过来了，他要打针。妈你先去睡吧，都好了。”  
“哦，那好。”蔡妈妈转身下楼，蔡徐坤顿了下，叫住了她。  
“妈。”  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢你，辛苦你了。”  
这夜几乎不能睡，等医生过来查看病情，再三保证朱正廷没啥大碍，蔡徐坤紧绷的神经才放松下来，但仍要求医生采取些治疗手段，否则他始终惴惴不安。  
“他就是劳累过度，抵抗力弱，有点脱水和着凉，你不说也要打点葡萄糖的，注意休息就好。”  
“那，他还能喂小孩吗？”  
医生奇怪地看了他一眼，“葡萄糖营养剂而已，在药物作用的短时间内不进行哺乳就行。对了，感冒冲剂就不要喝了，多吃点钙片和维生素B2。”  
“知道了。”  
医生在蔡徐坤的道谢下离开，星夜兼程去往一家急诊。他虽然是个私人医生，但也要同时服务几位客户，又因为价格不菲，请他的都是非富即贵。只不过这些人并非都像外界看起来那样光鲜，他想到刚才那位Omega，不置可否地耸耸肩。  
都虚弱成那样了还要求他喂奶吗？小穴使用过度，肿得发红，棉签碰一下都会在梦中皱眉，他应该开消炎药的，但男主人问了话，他就立马转了口风。  
见过太多人情冷暖，他太知道这些人的潜台词是什么，他恰合时宜的闭嘴，咽下了对那位Omega的许多关心，同样拎走的还有他原本带来的感冒冲剂。  
02.  
蔡徐坤守着朱正廷，看他闭着眼还在抽泣呜咽，心疼得不知如何是好，只会笨拙地用手擦去他眼角的泪水，朱正廷是被人欺负了，才会这么可怜，可思来想去，他都不明白自己到底做错了什么。等打完吊瓶抽了针，他得空去整理好一团凌乱的主卧，将满是爱液的床单扔进洗衣机里搅拌，自己点根烟在阳台发呆。  
“崽崽。”蔡徐坤听见他妈叫他，手里抱着他的崽朝他走过来，慌忙掐掉手上的烟。  
“妈。”他不敢看他妈妈，转头看外面，才发现晨光熹微，已经要大天光。  
“你跟正廷，到底怎么了？”  
蔡徐坤沉默半晌，开口道，“如果可以，我也想有个人来告诉我为什么。”  
他费劲心机千辛万苦追到朱正廷，两个人携手步入教堂，从此王子间过上了童话故事般的幸福生活，一切应该在这里戛然而止。  
然后呢？没有人告诉他竟然还有然后，他不知道该怎么过。有了孩子就生，生了就养，难道不是很顺理成章的事情吗？  
蔡妈妈看着蔡徐坤失神的样子，笑了笑，  
“你呀，自己找答案，你和他之间的事，妈妈我也不懂。不过啊，我算看出来。”她逗了逗抱着的蔡一悯，“你真是喜欢惨了朱正廷，疯魔了似的。刚才我见你毫不避讳地亲他，就知道你这辈子！”  
“都逃不出他的手掌心。”  
蔡徐坤这才想起来，自己和朱正廷方才是一副什么样子，全让他妈撞了个一干二净。他扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个比哭还难看的笑。  
“别不好意思了，”他妈一脸了然，“你脸皮厚不要紧，想想正廷吧，待会儿醒了肯定尴尬。”  
“啊？”  
蔡妈妈看着儿子一脸不知所措，心里直摇头，太蠢了，挺聪明的儿子，在外也能独挡一片天，怎么就在朱正廷身上这么迟钝。  
也许也不是迟钝吧，关心则乱。她叹了口气，大发慈悲给支了个招，“正廷脸皮薄，你都这样了他怎么面对你，怎么面对我？估计是要回娘家清静几天。你就记得有这么个事儿，他要是提了你别不许，成天把人关在家里禁闭；要是没提你就尝试问问，他肯定不会拒绝。”  
“嗯。”他接过蔡一悯，越过二楼次卧，看了看里面睡着的人，捂着被子露出两根呆毛。  
“送回去啊？我舍不得……”  
03.  
蔡徐坤推了接下来两天的工作，专心致志照顾朱正廷，那人醒来的时候他正在厨房煲汤，顺便跟经纪人打电话。  
“妈……”朱正廷还没醒透，懵懵地看着坐在餐桌前逗孙子的蔡妈妈。  
但飞走的记忆一点点填回脑中，他扫过楼下的玄关、沙发，想到谁最有可能清理那里的一滩水时……他的脸就迅速烧了起来，像猴子屁股一样。  
他好想回房间，拿枕头盖住脸。可出都出来了，当着长辈的面回去太没有礼貌，他只能一点点挪着，艰难地走下楼。  
他现在才明白，Justin为什么喊他朱贵妃了。  
“妈妈。”他乖巧地又喊了一声，从蔡妈妈昨天进门起，他心就软了，蔡徐坤还是把他妈妈拖了过来，他从来没有真正反对他去参加聚会。  
他婆婆笑着打了招呼，“徐坤在厨房里。”  
他逃也似的躲进厨房，听见蔡徐坤说，  
“对，不参加了……嗯，也推了。什么原因？就——”老婆发疯么……蔡徐坤压掉电话，自言自语。  
他本来想说后院起火。反正经纪人够熟到如此随意，但他怕自己语气不对，让经纪人听点什么来。如果有蛛丝马迹泄露出去，明天微博上的头条可能就是，坤廷吵架、坤廷婚变之类。名人想过个普通生活身不由己，蔡徐坤打开微信的对话框，好久才发了过去。  
[正廷生病了，我照顾他两天。]  
一转头，看见朱正廷站在厨房里，面无表情地看着他。


End file.
